beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas is Coming!! Part 2
is chapter 178 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Furuichi sees a poster for the Saint Saint X'mas competition at the school and becomes shocked when he discovers that it is a couple-only event, which lowers his spirits as it apparently implies that non-couples should simply die. He becomes even more disheartened after learning that Yamamura and Azusa are also competing in the event, especially after they explain to him more about the particular competition. The two childhood friends immediately start blushing about the subject when they both realize that the competition usually results in actual romantic couples; seeing this, Furuichi leaves and yells at them to simply start an actual relationship with each other. Meanwhile, Saotome looks at a flyer for the Christmas event and remarks to his colleagues that it might be fun for the students. During the conversation, he is told that the students from Ishiyama would likely have no interest in the occasion, as something has apparently occurred. Saotome, who already knows of it, simply laughs it off with his colleagues. While strolling through the hallways later during the day, Saotome notes that the delinquents will need to leave the high school even though they have just recently developed an attachment for the place. Aoi sighs about the Christmas event in her homeroom, muttering that she is not interested in an event that the high school appears to be fond of having. Yuka suggests that Aoi ask Oga to the event and offers to help her with it; meanwhile, the other members of the Red Tail remark that she is an idiot for saying something that would normally fluster Aoi. However, Aoi responds calmly about the suggestion, prompting the other girls to wonder whether she is sick. Kanzaki and Himekawa then approach Yuka, asking about Santa Claus' strengths so that they can rob him of his presents later on Christmas. The two then suggest to their fellow male delinquents about a plan to do so but they all end up feeling sick after Shiroyama mentions that the red clothes that Santa Claus wears are likely bloodstained. Suddenly, Nene reminds Yuka of the law of the Red Tail that states that no member shall be romantically linked to a man. Hearing this, Furuichi states that they should break the rule and frantically asks for someone to enter in the tournament with him. Desperate, he even calls Misaki to get her to break the rule which she casually does; realizing that he is on the phone with the leader, Nene takes his cell phone and nervously thanks the founder before shakily hanging up. Furuichi then reveals to the Red Tail girls that Misaki is Oga's older sister, something they are all previously unaware of. Aoi, who remember previously meeting Misaki, becomes speechless but somehow ends up gaining the courage to ask Oga to the Saint Saint X'mas tournament. She goes to ask him when he arrives in the classroom; however, she becomes emotionally shattered when she discovers that Oga and Hilda are already competing in the event together. While staggering home, ignoring Yuka and Chiaki along the way, Aoi is approached by Izuma. Knowing that she has been rejected for the Saint Saint X'mas competition, he suggests that they participate together, as he has also been recently rejected by someone he wanted to go with. Later, Oga and Hilda apply their registration cards at the student council's office. There, Shinjō explains more of the competition and about some of the prizes that can be rewarded to the winning couple. Two other couples then arrive to also turn in their applications: Tōjō with Shizuka and Izuma with Aoi. Tension immediately sparks between the three pairs; watching them, Shinjō states to himself that the competition is supposed to be more gentle than the six are making it out to be. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters